Related Field
The present invention relates to the field of data transmission, and in particular, to a method for transmitting data through a serial port, a client device for transmitting data through a serial port, and a data forwarding device for transmitting data through a serial port.
Description of Related Art
A serial interface is also referred to as a serial port (which generally refers to a COM interface), which means that data is transmitted bit by bit and is characterized by a simple communication circuit that may realize bidirectional communication just by means of a pair of transmission lines, thereby greatly reducing the cost.
An application operating on the client device may perform data transmission with an external device through a serial port of the client device. Since the client device typically has only one physical serial port and one physical serial port can only connect to one external device in principle, this limits the number of external devices that can interact with the application through the client device. Therefore, it is very necessary to provide a solution that can perform data transmission with a plurality of external devices through one physical serial port.